Shhh ! -Una comedia musical-
by JeanePataki
Summary: El concurso Miss Primavera estaba en marcha y Helga, una vez más, planea escabullirse de poder expresarse tal cual como ella se siente. Sin embargo una situación extrema la hará cambiar de opinión. ¿Podrá expresarse delante de todos al fin? No es mi género favorito, pero intento hacer algo nuevo todos los días :)


**Aclaraciones: (*) El tema que canta Helga es It's oh so quiet, interpretado por Björk.  
El tema que canta Lila es Proud and humble, de Imelda May.  
Me gustaría que puedan oir los temas para que se puedan familiarizar con la historia.  
Hey Arnold! Y todos sus persojanes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias! Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_Shhh !_  
-Una comedia musical con poca música-

Un revuelo había en la clase de Octavo grado en la escuela media esa tarde. Estando a meses de egresar a la _High School_, los niños disfrutaban de su últimas estadías antes de dar el gran paso a crecer. El señor, ahora director, Simmons trataba de tranquilizar a la horda de aplausos y gritos que Arnold recibía tras haber salido escogido el mejor compañero de entre todos los suyos. Helga, por su parte, le lanzaba bolas de papel a su cabeza celebrando su festejo con cara de pocos amigos y aislada en el fondo del aula, como siempre.

-¡Por favor niños, tranquilos! -suplicaba el director- Aún tengo algo más que decirles...

-Tendremos las siguientes horas libres para celebrar esta ocasión -gritó Harold y todos festejaron.

-No niños... -suspira mirando hacia arriba desganado- ¡Bien, comenzaré a copiar la tarea extra de esta semana en el pizarrón! -toma la tiza.

Una oleada de negativas ensordeció el salón y, mientras tanto, cada uno corría a su asiento. El director sonrió y los miró con tranquilidad.

-Bien, ahora continuaré con lo que estaba diciendo. Chicas el baile del día de la primavera se acerca y están abiertas las inscripciones para participar por el concurso de Miss Primavera -Las chicas sonríen y se emocionan mientras Helga saca su lengua y la hace vibrar con sus labios en signo de desagrado absoluto -Este año para no hacerlo tan extenso se le exigirán a las participantes que canten una canción y la interpreten.

-¡Oh Dios mio! -Rhonda se lleva la mano dorsal a la frente- ¡Es magnífico director Simmons! ¡Simplemente magnífico! -se emociona.

-Patético... -esbozó Helga tras algunas risas.

-¿Por qué te parece patético Helga? El concurso no está nada mal, incluso podrías intentar participar...

-En primer lugar, estaba diciendo que era patética su forma de emocionarse por el patético concurso. En segundo lugar, no gracias director -dijo con soberbia.

-De acuerdo... -hace una mueca de indiferencia- ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo más? -piensa- ¡Ah si! Chicos, como todos los años, los de octavo grado serán parte de ese jurado que elija a Miss Primavera.

-Oiga no es justo -se quejó Gerald- ¿Por qué nos pone esa responsabilidad a nosotros? ¿Por qué no la elige usted? -Los niños comenzaron a defender a su compañero.

-Calma, calma, tranquilos -Apaciguó- Oye Gerald ¿Acaso Arnold no es tu amigo?

-Si... si, lo es -respondió confundido- Pero no entiendo que...

-La ganadora será la que acompañe a Arnold a una cena por haber sido escogido mejor compañero -A Helga se le cae la boca arriba de su pupitre- Ese será mi regalo por ser... -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- por ser el último año que los tendré conmigo... -se hecha a llorar ante toda una clase sorprendida -Lo siento niños debo irme... -y se retira rápidamente con las manos en el rostro derramando lágrimas por doquier.

Rhonda se pone de pie, cierra la puerta y se sienta sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-Chicas quería decirles, porque soy una dama muy cortés, que ni se molesten en anotarse al concurso porque yo ganaré esa corona. No tienes problema de salir a cenar conmigo ¿Verdad, Arnold? -le preguntó mientras Helga partía un lápiz por la mitad.

-Oye Rhonda, si realmente crees que vas a ganar porque no le das la oportunidad a otras chicas también. Si eres la mejor ganarás en verdad -replica Nadine mientras las otras niñas la apoyaban. Lila se pone de pie y Arnold la observa con ternura.

-Chicas, sería precioso que todas compitamos para demostrar el talento de cada una, más allá de quien resulte la ganadora, lo esencial y primordial es divertirse y expresar el arte que uno lleva consigo mismo.

-Cielos, tan solo con esas palabras se lleva todos mis puntos, Gerald -le susurró Arnold al oirla.

-¿Qué acaso no olvidan algo? -preguntó Eugene. Todos lo observaron extrañados- ¿Por qué solo las niñas pueden participar? ¡Yo tambien quiero cantar y bailar! -da un giro sobre si mismo y cae al piso- Estoy bien...

-¡No puedo tolerar tanta estupidez junta! -al fin habló Helga desde el fondo. Todos se giraron para verla -Si quieren -e imita a Lila- divertirse y expresar el arte que uno lleva consigo mismo -vuelve a su tono de voz- entonces ¿Por qué mejor no organizan un estúpido concurso en el patio de la casa de alguien? ¡Me exasperan!

-Ah, ya entiendo -responde Rhonda con ironía- Como tu careces de arte, estilo, gracia y belleza quieres frustrarle el sueño a las que si tenemos esas cualidades. Lo siento, tu psicología no funciona conmigo -hace un chasquido de dedos y se cruza de brazos.

-Lo bello no es bello si no hay ojos que asi lo contemplen, Miss elegancia -Todos se quedaron atónitos y sorprendidos ante el comentario de Helga, especialmente Arnold. Nadie hubiera imaginado que de esa boca hubieran salido semejantes palabras. La rubia percibió tal sorpresa y se maldijo por no mantener la boca cerrada, entonces remató- ¡Ja! Si hubiera un concurso de inteligencia ni te molestes en anotarte porque veo que careces de razón, sabiduría, perspicacia y rapidez mental -Algunos rieron, el cabeza de balón hizo una mueca de indiferencia al volver oir sus célebres expresiones.

Helga tomó asiento y Phoebe se acercó hasta ella.

-A mi me gustaría que participes.

-¡¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loca, Phoebs?!

-No, creí que irías a participar puesto a que el mejor compañero de clase es Arn... -su amiga le pone la mano en su boca.

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Cállate Phoebe! ¿Quieres delatarme acaso? -la chica mueve la cabeza en negativa y Helga la suelta.

-Lo siento, creí que tenías un plan.

-¿Estás sorda? Hay que bailar, cantar y actuar ¿Realmente crees que tengo lo suficiente?

-Pero Helga...

-Escúchame, extorsionaré a la ganadora para que me deje salir con Arnold a cenar y eso será todo -sonríe con malicia.

-Oh vamos Helga, creí que podrías llegar a hacer más por él que ir por la puerta de atrás... -suena el timbre del recreo y la oriental se aleja de la rubia quien se quedó sorprendida ante el último comentario de ésta.

* * *

Una vez en el patio, las chicas se inscribían en el concurso en las planillas y se peleaban por hacer fila. Helga se escabulló entre tanto alboroto y se fue al último rincón del mundo para poder meditar consigo misma como siempre lo hacía. Sacó su cuaderno para escribir, pero el bullicio era tal que no podía concentrarse porque se fastidiaba. Molesta, cerró su libro con fuerza, se levantó y salió por la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Allí se sentó y miró al cielo para tranquilizarse un poco.

-¡Arnold felicitaciones, mejor compañero! -gritó Sid mientras le arrojaba su crema de tapioca. Inmediatamente sus compañeros lo comenzaron a felicitar de la misma manera y nuestro cabezón quedó bañado en diferentes tipos de salsas. Con una mueca de fastidio, tomó muchas servilletas y se dirigió hacia afuera para quitarse toda la suciedad que llevaba consigo encima.

-Todo está muy tranquilo, Helga -repetía en voz alta con los ojos cerrados para ella misma- No más griteríos, no más concursos estúpidos, no más gente estúpida... -suspira largo- está todo tan tranquilo -de a poco abre los ojos y un Arnold totalmente mugroso se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Helga?

-¡Arnold! -se retracta- Digo ¿Que te sucede cabeza de balón? Estoy tratando de relajarme un poco y apareces... -lo mira de arriba abajo- de esta manera frente a mi ¿Como te atreves?

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte ni molestarte. Solo te vi sola y quería conversar contigo mientras se me seca al sol la broma de mis compañeros -esbozó con un dejo de molestia.

-Ah, es una pena que me lo haya perdido entonces -respondió con una gran sonrisa malvada.

-¿Sabes? Te diré la verdad -Helga se extraña- hay un motivo por el cual me acerqué a ti y es que me resultó muy interesante lo que has dicho hoy.

-¿Que la fiesta es patética? -preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-No -rió apenas- Lo bello no es bello si no hay ojos que asi lo contemplen, es muy interesante lo que dices ¿Sabías?

-Soy una persona interesante, cabeza de balón -se pone de pie- Claro que me percato de mis palabras ¿Qué crees que hablo por hablar?

-Entonces Rhonda estaba equivocada al decirte que careces de arte, incluso fuiste mucho más impresionante que ella -le sonríe. La rubia se sonroja apenas.

-Si, si bueno. Más bien yo creo que fue una casualidad, ahora vete yo estaba meditando tranquila hasta que me interrumpiste, camarón con pelos.

-Si, lo que tú digas Helga -le respondió con una sonrisa y se retiró. Helga esperó a que entre y se escondió tras la basura, como siempre.

-¡Oh Arnold! Supiste ver en mi todo ese centro creativo que llevo profundamente dentro mio y ue no dejo a nadie acercarse. Sin embargo hoy encontraste el final del laberinto hacia mi corazón, la falla a mi sistema casi perfecto. ¿Quién otro podría percatarse? ¿Quien otro podría ver en mi las cosas que tú ves? -siente una respiración en la nuca. Con ira tira un puñetazo hacia atrás y Brainy cae al suelo desplomado, una vez más.

* * *

-¿Ya sabes que interpretarás Lila?

-Claro, haré una interpretación de mis orígenes campestres y el mensaje será como me siento conmigo misma al respecto.

-Tierno, pero lo mío es mejor.

-¿De que se trata Rhonda? -preguntó desganada.

-Haré una interpretación de Madonna, ella es muy elegante y soy la indicada para representarla.

-Si, estoy segura... -respondió la pelirroja con un dejo de fastidio.

-Recuerda que ya estamos a día martes y la fiesta será este viernes. ¿Estás segura que estás lista?

-No trates de persuadirme, Rhonda -se ofende la campirana- Te veré luego -expresó y se marchó.

-Vaya, vaya, que malvada eres -se burló Helga- Has ofendido a la señorita perfección ¿Qué acaso no eran amigas?

-Cielos Helga, deja de envidiarnos un momento por favor.

-¿Envidia? ¡Patrañas! Creo que mi nivel es muy superior al de tu intelecto, porque no tienes la capacidad de comprender porque estas cosas me parecen ridículas -mira a su amiga oriental- Vámonos a casa Phoebs, no quiero hacerle pasar más vergüenza a nadie por hoy -esbozó con maldad mientras tomaba del hombro a su amiga y se alejaban de la salida de la escuela.

-Volveré a insistir, tal vez podrías participar...

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Si, yo creo que tienes un gran potencial artístico Helga, si tan solo no te escondieras tanto yo creo que le ganarías a Rhonda, y la dejarías humillada y sorprendida ¿No crees?

-Olvídalo Phoebe, yo no tengo esa gracia que tú dices que tengo, ni tampoco mostraré mi arte ante unas butacas que son ocupadas por zopencos y mucho menos para un estúpido concurso.

-Creo que no quieres participar porque temes perder...

-¿Perder? ¡Jah! Si yo quisiera les patearía el trasero, soy Helga G Pataki.

-¿Por qué no se los pateas entonces? -sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! Además Rhonda ganará con su espectacular performance y nos lo refregará en la cara a todos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ganará? ¿Recuerdas que Arnold está en el jurado...?

-Entonces ganará la señorita perfecta - y se enervaba a medida que escupía sus palabras- cuando suba al escenario a tocar su estúpida melodía campestre con la que cautivará una vez más al estúpido cabeza de balón -patea una lata que estaba atravesada en su camino.

-Tranquilízate Helga -reclama su amiga- Ven, vayamos a tomar unas malteadas para relajarnos un poco.

-Pero...

-Yo invito -sonrió.

-¡Trato!

Ingresaron a la tienda de helados, pidieron sus malteadas y salieron del lugar para continuar con su camino. Al doblar la esquina Arnold se choca con la rubia derramándole media malteada sobre su vestido rosa.

-¡Cielos! Lo siento mucho Helga ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah si, en perfectas condiciones... ¡Excepto que tengo una mancha de chocolate en mi vestido y el chocolate era de -y resalta- mi malteada!

-Lo siento Helga, no te había visto... -toma su mochila y saca unas servilletas- Toma, estas me han sobrado del viernes cuando los chicos me mancharon de salsa -le entrega las servilletas- No quitarán del todo la mancha, pero al menos vas a estar más aliviada -le sonríe.

-Bien, bien... gracias -se sonroja- Ahora quítate de mi camino antes de que me derrames lo poco que queda de mi malteada de chocolate -lo esquiva y continúa caminando. Arnold la mira con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Arnold.

-Hasta luego Phoebe. -Y cada cual siguió su camino.

-¡Helga espérame! -gritó su amiga pero la rubia no se detenía. La oriental observó como ella agitaba sus brazos y giraba sobre si misma sin dejar de caminar. Sonrió al descubrirla asi y caminó con lentitud tras ella para contemplarla.

-¡Arnold, Arnold, Arnold! Tan servicial, tan generoso. Si te hubiese puesto un poco más de presión quizás hasta te hubieras ofrecido a lavarme la ropa y comprarme otra malteada -y se percata de sus palabras- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Por qué no lo hice? -Toma su relicario- No, no puedo torturarte aún más de lo que te torturo. Si realmente supieras lo que sucede a mi alrededor cuando estás, el mundo cambia deja de ser esta horrorosa realidad que conocemos para transformarse en una realidad donde tú y yo somos protagonistas... -de repente recordó a Phoebe, miró hacia atrás y allí estaba su amiga tapándose la boca de la risa.

-Helga realmente... -pero su amiga se lanzó sobre ella llevándole su mano a la boca.

-¡Shhhh! Phoebe, nada de esto sucedió. Asi que, no comentarios ¿Capische?

-Olvidando -respondió con dificultad tras la mano de su amiga.

* * *

Ingresaron al hogar de la rubia, atravesaron la sala de espera y se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí estaba Bob con una calculadora y unos papeles.

-Ya llegué papá.

-De acuerdo Olga, ve a tu cuarto y vístete que iremos al centro comercial.

-Soy Helga papá...

-Si bueno, vístete.

-No quiero ir al centro comercial.

-Escucha jovencita, vamos al centro comercial e iremos al centro comercial. ¡Miriam! ¿Donde diablos está esa mujer ahora? -va en su búsqueda.

-No quiero ir al estúpido centro comercial con mi estúpida familia ¿Qué hago Phoebs?

-Pues podrías...

-¡Hola hermanita bebé! -la abraza exageradamente- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en la escuela? -observa su vestido manchado- ¡Cielos! ¿Con qué fue eso? ¿Te has lastimado acaso?

-No exageres Olga, es apenas una mancha de chocolate.

-¡Quítate ese vestido entonces! El chocolate es muy difícil de sacar hermanita ¡Cielos tengo poco tiempo porque iremos al centro comercial!

-Déjame en paz Olga, no iré al centro comercial y yo me sacaré esta mancha de chocolate.

-¡¿Y como lo harás?! -preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Poniéndolo en el lavarropas, tal vez? -respondió con ironía.

-Oh, mi hermanita bebé sabe lavarse su ropa sola... -se emociona. Helga mira a Phoebe.

-Es tan estúpida que no se da cuenta que lo hace la máquina, no yo -comenta a su amiga.

-¡Olga, Ya vamonos! ¡Tú también, Olga! -la menor de las hermanas hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Dile a papá que no iré porque estoy con Phoebe aquí para hacer un trabajo para la escuela.

-De acuerdo, pero cuidate mucho ¿Si? Y pon a lavar tu vestido ya mismo, sino tu mancha no saldrá.

-Si, si bueno. Adiós Olga -respondió con molestia. La chica saluda con un gran beso a su hermana y se retira.

-Tengo que soportar esto todos los días, estoy cansada ya Phoebs.

-No es tan terrible tampoco, algo debe de cambiar hasta en la misma rutina.

-Observa -alza la voz- ¡Miriam! ¡Te están esperando en el auto! -La rubia mayor responde sobresaltada desde el sofá.

-Gracias hija, ya voy...

-Si si, bueno, apresúrate que Bob está impaciente.

-Nos vemos luego, hija -saluda a Phoebe acaricándole la cabeza, ignora a Helga y se va por la puerta.

-¡Cielos Phoebe esto es tan fastidioso! ¡Me enervan!

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que me llevan al centro comercial ignorándome por completo ¿Entiendes? Entonces no quiero ir, me quedo acá en mi casa tranquila y... -da un suspiro largo- ¿Lo ves Phoebs?

-¿Qué? ¿Que cosa? -preguntó confundida.

-Esto, la paz Phoebe...

-De acuerdo amiga, entiendo el mensaje. Iré a mi casa -sonrió su amiga y agitó la palma de su mano en señal de saludo.

-Gracias Phoebs, hasta luego -esbozó tranquila y sonriente mientras subía las escaleras. La oriental salió por la puerta olvidando su mochila allí.

La rubia ingresó a su habitación y le dió reproducir a su reproductor de audio. Un tema musical empezó a sonar y Helga respiró profundamente para comenzar a gesticular. (*)

-Shhh... -hacía sobre la melodía colocando su dedo índice en su boca- Shhh... -volvió a repetir y tomó aire para empezar a cantar suavemente:

_ It's, oh, so quiet... shhh, shhh...  
__It's all so still... shhh, shhh..._

_(Está, oh, todo tan callado... shhh,shhh...  
Está todo tan quieto... shhh, shhh...)_

Helga, bailando, abre su armario y sube al ático.

_You're all alone... shhh, shhh...  
__And so peaceful until..._

_(Tu estás totalmente sola... shhh, shhh...  
Y tan pacíficamente hasta...)_

Al momento en que la música cambia de ritmo, a uno más movido, Helga enciende la luz y toma una escoba en forma de Arnold para comenzar a bailar y gesticular con la letra de la canción.

_You Fall in love! Zing boom.  
__The sky up above, zing boom.  
It's caving in _-grita-_ ¡Wooooow BAM!  
You've never been so nuts about a guy,  
you wanna laugh, you wanna cry,  
you cross your heart and hope to die..._

_(¡Te enamoras! Zing boom.  
El cielo por encima, zing boom.  
Se derrumba _-grita-_ ¡Wooooow BAM!  
Nunca estuviste tan loca por un chico,  
quieres reir, quieres llorar,  
Atraviesas tu corazón con la esperanza de morir...)_

La música vuelve a ser suave y Helga deja caer la escoba de Arnold al suelo, Phoebe se asoma por la puerta ya que había regresado a por su mochila y al oir ruido se acercó hasta allí y no podía creer lo que veía..

_'till it's over, and then... shhh,shhh..._  
_It's nice and quiet... shhh, shhh..._  
_But soon, again... shhh, shhh..._  
_Starts another big riot!_

_(Hasta que se acaba y luego... shhh, shhh...  
Está agradable y tranquilo... shhh, shhh...  
Pero de pronto, de nuevo... shhh, shhh...  
empieza otro gran escándalo!)_

Otra vez la música sube el ritmo, esta vez tomó de a una las tantas macetas con forma de cabeza de Arnold, y las arrojaba para arriba y para el piso hacíendolas estrellar mientras continuaba.

_You blow a fuse, zing boom.  
The devil cuts loose, zing boom._  
_So, what's the use to falling in love?_

_(Quemas un fusible, zing boom.  
El diablo se desata, zing boom.  
¿Entonces cuál es el sentido de enamorarse?)_

La música se vuelve a tranquilizar, Helga se apoya contra una de las paredes y mientras cantaba se deslizaba hasta el piso.

_It's, oh, so quiet...  
__It's all so still...  
__You're all alone...  
____And so peaceful until..._  


Saca el relicario y se pone de pie.

_____You ring the bell, bing bam.  
_You shout and you yell, hi ho ho!  
You broke the spell...  
Gee! This is well ,  
you almost have a fit,  
This guy is gorge and i got hit,  
there's no mistake -y grita desaforadamente-_  
THIS IS IT !_

_(Tocás la campana, bing bam.  
Gritas y callas, hi ho ho!  
rompes el hechizo...  
¡Caramba! Esto es maravilloso,  
casi te da un ataque,  
ese chico es guapísimo y estoy impactada,  
no hay errores -y grita desaforadamente-  
¡ÉSTE ES!)_

Phoebe tropieza con una de las macetas rotas y Helga la oye. Al ser descubierta por su amiga la rubia se sonroja por completo como una manzana y gesticulaba tratando de dar una explicación.

-¡Dios mio, Helga! ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-¿Del ridículo? -esbozó con temblor y reaccionó- ¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa todavía? ¿No ibas a irte?

-Olvidé mi mochila, regresé por ella toqué el timbre pero no atendías, entonces me asusté pensando que algo te había sucedido e ingresé y bueno... ¡Estoy realmente sorprendida Helga, tienes una voz maravillosa y la canción va tal cual contigo!

-No exageres, solo estaba descargando mi ira y disfrutando de mi soledad...

-Helga -la pelinegra se pone seria- debes participar en ese concurso.

-Oh no, claro que no Phoebs...

-¡Si, debes hacerlo! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Les ganarás a todos e incluso sorprenderías a Arnold!

-Si, claro como si me fuera a elegir a mi ¿No recuerdas qué está la señorita perfección metida también? ¡Ella ganará! Todos sus amigos se complotarán para que ella sea la ganadora asi cenan juntos...

-Helga, tienes que participar. Si no ganas, luego continuarás con tu plan de sobornar a la ganadora para ir a cenar con Arnold, pero antes debes intentarlo.

-¡No, no y NO! -gritó- ¡No participaré y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión?

-¿Estás segura? -desafió su amiga.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás enfrentándome?

-Si no participas en ese concurso, entonces les diré a todos de esto -señala el ático- tu guarida secreta que acabo de descubrir... -se gira para mirar la enorme estatua de Arnold.

-No te atreverías... -gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Ah no? -desafió. Y se asomo por la ventana del ático -¡Oigan, en esta habitación hay...! -Helga se sobresalta y la agarra por la espalda jalándola hacia ella. Ambas caen al suelo y Helga vuelve a poner la mano sobre su boca.

-¡Shhhh! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca acaso?!

-¿Ya me crees capaz de hacerlo? -sonríe Phoebe con picardía.

-¡Maldición Phoebe, tu ganas! -refunfuñó- Mañana me anotaré en ese maldito concurso.

-¡Si! -festejó su amiga.

-Pero que te quede bien en claro, que lo hago bajo tus estúpidas amenazas ¿Me has oído?

-Está bien -sonrió- Para complacerte el favor, no preguntaré nada... -hizo una mueca de seriedad y sorpresa mientras volvió a mirar la estatua del cabeza de balón.

* * *

El día del concurso llegó y todas las chicas ya estaban listas para presentarse en la ocasión. Rhonda se encontraba en un aula preparándose, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, sin mangas, con un gran moño rosa atado atrás a su cintura. Llevaba colgado también un gran colgante de diamantes en su cuello que hacían juego con sus pulseras de diamantes también, unos zapatos de taco y un peinado al estilo Marilyn Monroe. Junto a ella se encontraban muchos chicos que vestían de traje y corbatas, que eran sus bailarines y la que acompañarían en su gran gala.  
Por su parte, Lila solo había llevado a su padre con la guitarra y vestía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco de cuero marrón que combinaba con sus botas, sombrero y pollera.  
Helga y Phoebe merondeaban por allí con cajas, escobas y alguna que otras cosas. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo pastel opaco sencillo y apenas usaba el pelo suelto con un moño del mismo color.

Mientras tanto Sid, Harold, Stinky, Gerald, Eugene y Arnold se preparaban para ser los jurados de esa noche. Estaban sentados en una larga mesa justo adelante del escenario. Gerald se acerca a Arnold y le convida un poco de ponche.

-Bien viejo, la ganadora de esta noche se irá a una cena contigo -bebe un sorbo- ¿A quien quieres elegir?

-No me parece justo Gerald, me gustaría elegir a la ganadora porque realmente se lo merece y no por mi propia conveniencia, no sería justo.

-Tú siempre tan correcto... -esbozó su amigo con una mueca de aburrimiento- ¿Sabes? Podrías tener la oportunidad de salir con Lila una noche si la elegimos ¿Que te parece?

-Lila ganará si realmente llegamos a la conclusión de que asi debe ser ¿Entendido? -se quejó el rubio ya un poco cansado.

-Está bien, lo que tu digas viejo... -rodó los ojos.

Poco a poco, el anfiteatro se fue llenando de gente y a las ocho en punto el director Simmons salió a anunciar que el concurso ya daría comienzo. Les deseó buena suerte a todas las chicas y comenzó a llamar a la primer participante...

A las ocho y treinta y cinco, Rhonda ya estaba sobre el escenario preparándose para cantar _Material Girl_ de la mismísima Madonna.

-¿Por qué elegiste el tema Rhonda? -preguntó Sid.

-Porque me siento identificada con lo que dice y me hace feliz.

-Bien, adelante por favor...

El show fue escandalosamente vistoso y cuidadosamente preparado por ella misma. Al finalizar todos la aplaudieron con ganas y ella saludó sin un poco de pudor. Arnold sostenía una mueca de aburrimiento.  
La participante numero trece fue Lila, allí fue cuando el rubio sonrió al fin. Al verla tan discretamente sensual se sonrojó un poco. Gerald tomó el micrófono y fue el quien preguntó esta vez.

-Bienvenida Lila ¿Por qué has elegido este tema?

-Bien, la música es para honrar de donde vengo y la letra es lo que realmente siento en este momento de mi vida...

-De acuerdo, adelante por favor.

Los primeros acordes del seór Sawyer empezaron a sonar y Lila se concentraba cerrando los ojos. Respiró con delicadeza y comenzó a cantar.

_I said, lord here's the total of what I done  
Sometimes I did good, sometimes I done wrong.  
But I did the best I could from where I come from  
and I'll keep on trin till my day is done._

_(Dije, Señor aquí está el total de lo que he hecho  
A veces lo hice bien, a veces lo hice mal.  
Pero hice lo mejor que pude desde donde vengo yo  
y voy a seguir este tratamiento hasta el último día)_

_And so I'm proud and humble, humble and proud  
Yeah, I'm proud and humble, humble and proud when I come  
Yeah, when I'm done._

_(Y asi me siento orugullosa y humilde, humilde y orgullosa.  
Si, me siento orgullosa y humilde, humilde y orgullosa cuando llegue.  
Si, cuando haya terminado._

Arnold abre sus ojos bien grandes. No podía creer la voz dulce que tiene Lila y todo el encanto que llevaba encima. No necesitaba escenografías, ni bailarines, ni nada para llenar el gran vacío del enorme escenario. La laetra y la música iban perfectamente con ella, Arnold volvía a perderse en toda Lila y regresó de volar para prestarle atención a su canción.

_Oh, I made the most from what I knew then  
But if lived it over I'd do the same again.  
I try, I try for you to please  
But you know I'm only human, you created me._

_(Oh, he hecho lo que mejor sabía hacer hasta entonces  
Si viviera una vez más haría lo mismo otra vez.  
Yo intento, intento para complacerlo  
pero, tu sabes, soy solo un humano, tu me has creado.)_

_Well I'm humbled by you and thankful, oh Lord.  
__I studied your life and your holy word.  
__But I hold my head just a little high  
__'Cos I'm proud that I got on with this given life._

_(Bien, Soy humilde por ti y estoy agradecida por eso, oh Señor.  
Estudíe su vida y su santa palabra.  
Pero mantengo mi cabeza un poco alta  
porque estoy orgullosa de lo que hago en esta vida que me dio)_

El tema finaliza y todo el auditorio aplaude con euforia, más aún que a Rhonda quien estaba detrás del escenario con cara de rabia al escuchar todo ese bullicio.  
La última participante, la número dieciocho, era nadie más ni nadie menos que Helga, por haber sido la última en anotarse al certamen. Cuando la anteúltima participante estaba tocando su último tema Helga corrió hacia el pasillo, y su mejor amiga, tras ella.

-¡¿A donde vas?! ¡Eres la siguiente Helga!

-No creo poder hacerlo Phoebe -comienza a temblar y a sudar- Estas cosas las hago cuando estoy totalmente sola ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca me expresé frente a nadie lo sabes perfectamente! -se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno, cuando estés ahi arriba imagínate que estás sola y listo...

-No podré concentrarme con el ruido de la gente ¡Odio el ruido de la gente! Sus palomitas, sus pasos, sus murmullos... ¡Cielos Phoebe! No podré concentrarme, además está Arnold allí y...

-¿No crees que es una ocasión perfecta para insinuarle algo? -le guiña el ojo.

-No lo se Phoebe... no creo que lo logre -se deja caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Oh no, vamos Helga ¡Levántate! Yo se que puedes hacerlo -la toma de un hombro- Solo imagínate en tu ático, concéntrate. En tu ático, de alguna extraña manera, Arnold está presente también ¿Cierto? Helga, pruébame lo valiente que eres y demuestra todo tu arte ¡Sorprende al mantecado! Además recuerda que si no lo haces...

-Ya lo se, ya lo se... -refunfuñó y dio un largo suspiro- Bien, allí voy.

-La siguiente y última participante, para mi sorpresa, se trata de la señorita Helga Pataki de octavo año -dijo el señor Simmons.

-¡¿Helga Pataki?! -gritó todo el jurado sorprendido.

-Asi es -respondió el director- Veamos cual es el desenlace de todo esto, adelante Helga por favor.

Una tímida Helga se asoma ante todas las luces y todos los murmullos de los espectadores. Phoebe colocaba las cajas, escobas y el resto de los objetos en escena. Rhonda se coloca al lado de Lila en el costado del escenario para observar toda la escena.

-Esto si que será divertido e imperdiblemente gracioso ¿No crees? -La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

La rubia se para en la mitad del escenario y los mira a todos con su cara de pocos amigos. Arnold fue esta vez quien tomó el micrófono.

-Vaya sorpresa Helga, es agradable tenerte aquí... -pero la rubia no respondió nada, solo miró al suelo sonrojada- Bien, solo dinos ¿Como se llama el tema y por qué lo escogiste?

-Bien, pues... -suda y mira hacia donde Phoebe quien le levanta su dedo pulgar- El tema es It's oh so quiet y la interpreto porque es lo que nos sucede a todos alguna vez, supongo -se toma su nuca.

-No entiendo -dice Gerald al oído de Arnold- ¿Qué acaso ese no es un tema de amor? ¿Helga se habrá enamorado de alguien?¡Pobre víctima! -expresó ante la mirada negativa del rubio.

-Gracias, Helga. Puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

-¡Shhhhh! -esbozó con su dedo índice en la boca. Al recibir poca respuesta, aumentó la intensidad con la que lo hizo -¡Shhhhhh! -Y el público obedeció. Arnold abrió los ojos grandes, curioso. Si bien no conocía el tema, sabía que era de amor porque su amigo asi se lo indicó. En un fugaz instante recordó la confesión de la rubia en la azotea de FTi hace un par de años atrás y se sonrojó al suponer que ella estaba allí cantándole para confesarse una vez más. La melodía empezó al fin y Helga cerró los ojos para imaginarse dentro de su ático, tal y como su amiga le había recomendado.

_Shhh... Shhh...  
_-Helga comienza a caminar con sus manos tomadas por detrás lentamente acorde a la melodía-_  
__It's, oh, so quiet... shhh, shhh...  
__It's all so still... shhh, shhh...  
__You're all alone... shhh, shhh...  
__And so peaceful until..._

-Al oir el swing, Arnold inmediatamente empieza a mover su pie acompañando la música que a él, precisamente, le gustaba mucho oir-

_You Fall in love! Zing boom.  
__The sky up above, zing boom.  
It's caving in  
_-grita mientras patea una caja-_______ ¡Wooooow BAM!  
________You've never been so nuts about a guy,  
_-gesticula como suele hacer-_______ you wanna laugh, you wanna cry,  
________you cross your heart and hope to die...  
_-Hace el gesto de clavarse una daga en el pecho y respira otra vez-  
_'till it's over, and then... shhh,shhh..._

_It's nice and quiet... shhh, shhh..._  
_But soon, again... shhh, shhh..._  
_Starts another big riot!_  
-Se sube arriba de una caja y salta hasta el suelo-  
_You blow a fuse, zing boom._  
_The devil cuts loose, zing boom._  
_So, what's the use to falling in love?_

-Toma una escoba y baila la melodía lenta con ella-

_It's, oh, so quiet...  
__It's all so still...  
____You're all alone...  
-con sus manos forma el cabello de Arnold con la paja de la escoba-  
________And so peaceful until..._

-Toma una campana y la agita para hacerla sonar-

_____You ring the bell, bing bam.  
_-arroja la campana lejos-_____  
__You shout and you yell, hi ho ho!  
__You broke the spell...  
_-Va de un rincón al otro gesticulando al público-_  
__Gee! This is well ,  
__you almost have a fit,  
__This guy is gorge and i got hit,  
__there's no mistake  
_-y grita desaforadamente mirando al centro donde se encontaba el jurado y revolea varios papeles en forma de corazón hacia arriba-  
_THIS IS IT !_

_'Til it's over and then..._  
_________It's nice and quiet... shhh, shhh...  
_-sonríe mientras giraba sobre si misma-  
___________But soon, again... shhh, shhh...  
____________Starts another big riot!_

-Toma distancia y salta dando un giro acrobático sobre si misma-

_______________________You blow a fuse -_se arranca algunos cabellos-_______________________ zing boom.  
The devil cuts loose, zing boom._  
_So, what's the use ¡WOOW BAM! to falling in love?  
_-se enoja, patea otra caja con más suavidad y continúa bailando agitando sus piernas y brazos-_______________________  
_

___________The sky caves in, the devil cuts loose,  
You blow, blow, blow, blow your fuse  
_-se para en medio del escenario y grita realmente desenfrenada-___________  
AHHHHHHH !  
When you've fallen in love.  
Shhh !  
_-hace el gesto del silencio con su mano y, por fin, lo mira a Arnold y le guiña un ojo casi sin darse cuenta que era el real.

___________(El cielo se derrumba, el diablo se enfurece.  
____________Tu quemas, quemas, quemas, quemas tu fusible  
____________¡ AHHHHHHH !  
Cuando te enamoras.  
Shhh ! )_

La rubia sonríe y todo el auditorio fue invadido los primeros diez segundos por un silencio absoluto ante la sorpresa de ver a la chica todo el auditorio se puso de pie y el silencio fue llenado con el bullicio absoluto de parte del público entre gritos y aplausos. Rhonda tenía la boca abierta, Lila sonreía, el director Simmons estaba sorprendido, al igual que todos los de allí, pero sin dudas Arnold era el que más sorprendido estaba.

-Muy bien, ahora haremos un pequeño intervalo mientras el jurado escoge a nuestra ganadora -informó el director mientras Helga se escabullía hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-¡Cielos Helga! ¡Estuviste fantástica, de maravillas, alucinante! ¡Has dejado a todo el mundo sorprendido! Rhonda se retuerce de celos -ríe- ¿No es grandioso?

-Si no gano este concurso seré el hazmereir de toda la escuela hasta Junio -se quejó.

-No te desanimes Helga, has estado fabulosa. Ven, vamos a comer algo.

-Está bien, me gusta esa idea. -le sonrió, la tomó por los hombros y se fueron.

* * *

-Esta es la parte que mas detesto, debemos escoger entre tantas señoritas a una ganadora y a las subcampeonas -se quejó Gerald en el salón.

-Yo creo que debemos concentrarnos en que las chicas dieron lo mejor de si mismas acorde a lo que ellas pueden. Por ejemplo, Rhonda que sus padres son millonarios pudo armar todo ese montaje, a diferencia de Lila quien solo la acompañó su padre -respondió Stinky.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -sonrió el moreno.

-Además desafinó bastante -agregó Sid.

-La participante tres lo hizo muy bien... -dijo Harold.

-¡Oh vamos! Fue una de las peores cantando -respondió Johnassel.

-¡Pero era una chica muy bonita!

-¡Invítala a salir entonces! Además recuerda que la chica que escojamos esta noche cenará con Arnold, no contigo. Nos interesaría saber tu opinión entonces, amigo... -dice a su amigo rubio pero éste se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos- ¿Arnold?

-It's, oh, so quiet... -susurraba apenas cantando.

-¡¿Arnold?! ¡Viejo!... -le pasa su mano por delante de sus ojos, pero el chico no responde a la señal.

-... It's all so still...

-¿Me estás escuchando, viejo? -Gritó al fin.

-Lo... lo siento Gerald. Yo daré mi opinión sobre esto -Toma su lista de participantes y empieza- Las participantes siete, nueve y trece fueron las más afinadas, particularmente la trece, Lila. La letra que ha interpretado va perfectamente con alguien como ella y eso me gustó mucho...

-Ya, era obvio que eligiríamos a Lila... -esbozó su mejor amigo.

-No me dejas terminar, Gerald -corrigió su amigo- Sin embargo hoy hubo una persona que me sorprendió más que todas: la participante dieciocho.

-¿Pataki? ¿Por qué ella Arnold?

-No solo tiene una voz impresionante sino que también me sorprendió con todo lo que tiene ella para mostrarnos. Diganme ¿Cuando han visto a Helga de esa manera?

-Es cierto, es una chica con mucho potencial -añadió Eugene.

-Y no se porqué pero tengo el presentimiento que lo que ella ha interpretado en el escenario es totalmente natural.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -Dijo Harold con un helado en su boca.

-Quiero decir, que si Helga fue la última en anotarse al concurso ¿Cómo ha hecho para prepararse tan rápido? Creo que ella solo cerró sus ojos y se movió como le dictaminó su alma al bailar en su fusa ¿No creen? -sonrió algo sonrojado.

-¿Tienes fiebre? -el moreno pone su mano en la frente del blondo- En serio, viejo, si escogemos a Helga entonces ella irá a cenar contigo ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa, cierto? ¡Torturas, torturas y más torturas!

-No lo creo -sonrió divertido- No podrá torturarme sabiendo que la llenaré de preguntas sobre esto. Seré yo quien torture a Helga esta vez.

-Ah, la dulce venganza ¿Es eso, verdad?

-No Sid, no es venganza -expresó algo molesto y con sus brazos en jarra- Bien es suficiente, escucho sus opiniones porque mi voto es para Helga Pataki, definitivamente.

-¡Cielos! -se sorprendió el morocho- ¿Acaso es que Helga te ha impactado esta noche? -insinúa mientras lo codeaba.

-Si -agregó Harold tras la risa- En un momento a una de las escobas la peinó como a Arnold incluso, fue muy gracioso... -a Gerald se le salen los ojos hacia afuera de la sorpresa recordando ese detalle que dejó pasar por alto y vuelve su mirada a Arnold quien se encontraba a medio sonrojar.

-Muy bien ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo? -le reprochó.

-No Gerald ¿Que acaso no recuerdas? Industrias Futuro, la azotea, la lluvia y...

-¡Y Helga! -se lleva sus manos al rostro- Creí que eso había quedado en el pasado...

-Quizás estemos especulando demasiado también... -toma asiento y se quita su gorra celeste- Pero no es el punto. Helga esta noche me sorprendió y por eso creo que merece ganar, nada más. Todo lo demás ya es otra historia...

-A mi me ha gustado mucho Lila -concluye Stinky- Asi que mi voto es para ella.

-La performance de Rhonda ha sido increible, pero me gusta más la participante seis- concluye Eugene.

-¡Cielos! Va a ser muy dificil llegar a un acuerdo... -se lamentó Gerald miviendo su cabeza en negativa.

* * *

El intervalo terminó y el director Simmons tomó el micrófono. Helga junto a Phoebe y el resto de las participantes se encontraban sentadas en la primer fila del auditorio esperando la devolución.

-Bien, disculpen la espera pero el jurado no llegaba a un acuerdo unánime. Se han elegido tres chicas que serán las dos princesas con la reina de la primavera. A medida que las vaya nombrando por favor suban al escenario ¿De acuerdo? Bien, comencemos -toma un sobre- el tercer lugar, es decir la segunda princesa es para... -suenan unos redoblantes emitiendo suspenso -La participante número siete Angela Dominic de séptimo grado, un aplauso para ella.  
La chica se levanta de su asiento contenta y se dirige al escenario donde Eugene le entrega una corona y unas flores. Rhonda se acerca hasta donde Helga y Lila para reirse de ellas.

-El primer puesto es para mi, asi que rueguen haber ganado al menos el segundo lugar... -les guiña el ojo con soberbia y se retira a su lugar.

-Director Simmons...

-¿Si, Arnold?

-Queremos darle una devolución a la participante.

-De acuerdo, adelante Arnold -el rubio le da el micrófono a Sid.

-Elegimos a la participante siete en tercer lugar porque es realmente muy graciosa y tiene una voz muy dulce, pero aún asi no fue suficiente comparada con las otras dos que hemos escogido. Es todo, gracias -saludó como si fuera una celebridad.

-Gracias Sid, ahora el segundo puesto, es decir, la primer princesa de primavera, es para... -toma el otro sobre mientras vuelve a sonar los redoblantes- ¡Cielos! Es alguien de octavo grado... -sonríe el director- Lila Sawyer, eres tú.

-¡Cielos! -se contentó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Jamás lo imaginé... -sonrió y caminó hasta el escenario.

-Estoy perdida Phoebs, Rhonda ganará el primer puesto y yo seré la risa entera de este establecimiento hasta que finalice el año...

-No seas pesimista Helga, por favor -reprocha su amiga- Algo bueno hay que sacar de esto, verás -le guiña el ojo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias -repetía Lila mientras Stinky le colocaba su corona y sus flores. Esta vez fue Gerald quien tomó el micrófono.

-Lila, te hemos elegido en segundo lugar por tu hermosa voz, tu carisma y tu particular forma de desenvolverte. La canción que escogiste quedaba muy bien contigo y eso te ayudó muchísimo, es todo.

-Oh cielos Gerald, que amable. Muchas gracias -sonrió la pelirroja.

-Gracias Gerald -presiguió el director- Bien, ahora si lo que más hemos esperado, el primer puesto -Toma el sobre- Quiero aclarar que el nombre de la persona que esté aquí dentro será la reina de la primavera pero no por eso las demás niñas se deben desalentar. Todas estuvieron espectaculares y dieron lo mejor de si mismas en esta ocasión, pero hay una que se destacó entre todas y esa es... -suenan los redoblantes- ¡Cielos! También es de octavo grado...

-Estoy frita -se quejó Helga con amargura.

-¿Saben qué? Yo estoy de acuerdo con la elección del jurado. -suspira- Bien la Miss Princesa de este año es de octavo grado y ella es...

-Apenas digan su nombre morirán todos de risa, estoy perdida ¿Qué he hecho? -soliloquiaba la rubia desde su asiento.

-¡Helga Pataki!

-¿Lo ves Phoebs? ¡Te dije que... ! -y se retrae- ¿Yo? -pregunta mirando a Simmons.

-Si, Helga tú. ¿Que otra Helga Pataki hay aquí?

-¡No puede ser! -se enfureció Rhonda.

-Lo sabía Helga, yo siempre confié en ti -saluda su amiga.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta el escenario y, al subir, Arnold quien ya había subido también le ofrece su mano para ayudarla con los últimos dos escalones. Ella, embobada, la tomó y subió. Mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban, el rubio le puso la corona y le entregó unas gigantes rosas rojas. Acto seguido toma el micrófono para ser él mismo quien le de la devolución.

-Elegimos a Helga porque realmente nos impresionó su manera de cantar, pero sobre todo su expresión. Fue la única que cantó la canción con su voz y con su cuerpo, muchas energías y mucho sentimiento fue suficiente para que gane a cualquiera. Helga vivió la canción en carne propia -y la mira de lado con picardía- como si a ella le ocurriera en verdad -la aludida se pone roja como su ramo de rosas.

-Yo... -traga saliva- yo no se que decir. Vine a este concurso estorcionada en realidad -mira a Phoebe con ira mientras ella le devuelve una amplia sonrisa- y jamás imaginé esto, es más creí que se burlarían de mi...

-¿Por qué se burlarían de tu arte, Helga? Fue algo hermoso lo que nos demostraste esta tarde. Particularmente, me has dejado sorprendido e impactado. Nunca me hubiese esperado algo asi de ti -le regala una sonrisa.

-Yo, como director y como maestro de Helga, estoy muy orgulloso de que finalmente hayas podido demostrar todo tu arte ante todos, al fin. Te felicito.

-Gracias director Simmons -y mira al rubio- Gracias también a ti, cabeza de balón.

-De nada, hablaremos luego por la cena -le guiña el ojo y se baja del escenario ante una Helga sonrojada.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Cómo les va? Estando en cama enferma y escuchando música se me vinieron nuevas ideas a la mente. Este cuento va dedicado para todos aquellos que me pedían que hiciera algo de Helga cantando. Antes no se me ocurría nada, hasta que escuché el tema popularizado por Björk _"It's oh so quiet" _(en realidad es de Betty Hutton) Al oirlo pensé en nuestra rubia automáticamente me dije "es tal cual lo que a ella le sucede!" Por eso hoy, les traigo esta primera entrega que no se sinceramente hacia donde perfila, pero algo vamos a sacar de aca. La idea es hacerlo tipo comedia musical, donde puedan cantar nuestros personajes, que mas que un canto es una mera expresión de como se siente cada uno. La continuación de esto ya está casi completa, al menos en mi mente. Pero no se como terminarla! Asi que, que tal si ustedes, queridos lectores, me dan sus ideas para poder transformarlas en una historia? Y asi sería una historia hecha por ustedes, escrita por mi ¿Les gusta el juego? Espero sus comentarios entonces! **

**Espero que esta primer entrega les sea de su agrado, les dejo un abrazo enorme y muchos colores a todos!  
**

**JeanePataki :)**


End file.
